


A Sharif falls for a small time Ganster.

by WTSL_writer_of_things



Category: The Andy Griffith Show
Genre: Andy Taylor is a confused bisexual, Andy Taylor is the boss, Andy also has an accent kink from time to time...., Assault, Attempted Murder, Attempted Seduction, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Panic, But also sevral down sides..., But like this fandom is practically dead and i want a new storie to read, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Eventuality things will happen., Fluff and Humor, Gay Male Character, Gay panic over pretty boy Andy, Having the Sharif as a secret boyfired has its perks, I hope everyone knows this is barely canon., I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Irish Mafia, Jail cells, Law Enforcement, M/M, Opie is indeffer to his dads new friend, Period-Typical Homophobia, Same gose for having a ganster as your boyfriend, Small amounts of rasisum tords irish folks, THAT IS ALL., Thats filled with the good gay obviously., The town howver isn't pleased with the sharp dressed city stranger., Yeah thats bout it aside from.....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTSL_writer_of_things/pseuds/WTSL_writer_of_things
Summary: Sharif Andy Taylor's world gets thrown upside down when he meets Christopher Calhoun passed out and severely injured in his car on the side of the road. How dose Andy's world get turned all about? Well, the man just...theres somthing severely off about him, and the way he acts. Hes garded and time shows that hes in no rush to leave Mayberry, and for good reason too. Time also shows that Andy cant keep Christopher off his mind, even with learn the mans background. "Your horrible for me, and I know this just couldn't be...but...for tonight might we oretent it could all work out?
Relationships: Andy Taylor/Christopher Calhoun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. A strange fello found passed out in his car

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom is dead, no one writes for the show. And yeah, reasonable, really old show...but I fell asleep listening to the show and had trippy fever dreams and this the adventures of Andy Talor and Christopher Calhoun! Hope yall enjoy this train wreck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peaceful day in Mayberry is unturned by a frantic Andy Talor who is trying to make sure a mysterious man gets medical attention.  
> The man, who's name is unknown, was found passed out in the middle of the road, dressed like this on a very hot day, with barely a cloud in sight. He suffered an apparent blow to the side of the head, sevral small injuries and bruises scattered his skin, and he's dehydrated and could be a potential victim of something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this because I'm bored...yeah I'm bored. But also really wanted to do this, because why not. Also, Christopher Cohen is the mystery man's name, and won't get mentioned until the very end. He basically is the attempted murder victim you read about in the tags...

1967 a splendid year in the small town of Mayberry, trees were in full bloom and other such things, the birds sweetly chirped as the wind blew a light breeze. Yes, it was a wonderful day in Mayberry, that was until the sirens sounded off as the sharif came into town like the earth was ending.

"What's the hurry?"

"What's going on?!"

"Is everything alright?"

These were some things people asked but never got any real response either than Sharif Andy Talor getting out of his car, and slamming the door shut before going to the other side and getting a mysterious man out. He wasn't from around there, that much was obvious from his clothing alone. 

The mystery man, he wore a black pinstripe suit, overcoat fedora, whole attire of someone in either high-class business, or as Barny put it when seeing the man.

"Hey now, hey Andy, you sure this man isn't mob related? Why else would he be stranded and passed out in the middle of the road!"

"Barny for once can you keep your gob shut and just call up the doctor! This man is in the middle of having a heat stroke, or maybe even severely ill...whichever it is he's not awake."

"Well...well Fine Then! Hello, hello Susan, yeah, yeah get me the nearest doctor and send him to the station! Well, I don't care this is an emergency that involves police business!"

Whoever the man was, he had scare ID on him, his trunk was locked and the keyhole for it was broken. The car itself had broken down it seemed, but the man himself might have been knocked unconscious and then placed in the car, or maybe something else. Andy wasn't sure it all looked odd, but his main objective was to have this man cool down, and get water into him.

"So...what's a fella like this doing way out here? Dose he got any business to attend to? Unknown relatives next town over?" Barny sounded both curious, but with a bit, if annoyance in his voice as he looked at the unconscious man before him, who was currently in the spare room. Andy hadn't really paid any mind to Barney's question though, seeing as he was too busy trying to remove the man's sevral layers and found a trinket of items. Wallet, keys to a completely different car, pocket watch, switchblade, and some loose change, oh and a flask.

This wasn't all that strang, but things did turn strange when Andy had gotten the man's torsos completely nude. He was littered with small blue and yellow bruises, one very large one shaped into a rounded rectangle that was purple and red around the edges showed on his stomach. Another thing was that he had small cuts on his lip and his head was bleeding. God, what had happened to the man?

"Barney, hey Barney...Hey get me some cold ice water will you, and a bowl and, and towel for this fella to cool off...AND THE MED KIT! Just till the doctor arrives is all!"

"Right away Andy!" Barny had practically yelled as he marched out of the small back room to fetch the things Andy asked for. "Poor fella's burning up...how are you still breathing?" The man began to suddenly twitch and shake from Andy's cooler hands on his burning sweaty skin. The man's mouth suddenly opened slightly as small huffs of breath left his lungs and re-entered them. This happened a few minutes until barny came back with the ice and all that, which didn't take more than two-three minutes tops.

"Here you go, Andy! I got the bowl put the ice in it too, and towel, and medkit! How is the fella anyways? He ain't looking too sharp."

"Uhh..thanks Barny and no..he doesn't look good good at all, look at all these ugly bruises on his skin, on and look on his face, his lip is either cut or been busted...and his head is bleeding or _was_ bleeding."

Andy looked down at the man as he slowly waited for the water to become just a little less cold, he could go into shock if he put it on him while it was still freezing. "All right now, let's get you cooled off," Andy spoke the stilly twitchy but unconscious man as he gently ran the towel over his upper torso and being very mindful of the bruises and such things. 

"Hey, Andy...What do yeah, what do ya think happened to that there fella?"

"Not too sure Barny, but one thing certain...him being trapped in that car, was done on purpose."

"Yeah...but what if he was trying to drive himself to a hospital?"

"In those clothes?! Barny sometimes I wonder with you..."

"Same goes for you, Andy!"

"What!?"

"Nothing! Nothing, I'll, I'll just go off and see if the doctor is here!"

Andy shook his head at Barny, as always he was paranoid and other such things, but he couldn't truly be worried about Barney's antics right now, he had other urgent matters. Like the oddly handsome fella in front of him.

' _Handsome? Well yeah, he's good lookin' and I'd love to see what he looked like without all these apparent battle scares...but handsome? I have women I can get any time!'_

It seems Andy couldn't quite help the odd thoughts that began to pop in his head. He hadn't had thoughts like that in well...YEARS! Last time was when he saw an inmate who was rather nice looking when he first started off being an officer. The fellas' name was George, and boy howdy was he fine! Strong build, nice clothes, nice smile...nice everything. Andy wasn't too sure about what was in his pants, but he was positive about what was going on in the man's clothes.

That was sevral years ago, he had to move past these spells of liking men had to focus on that matter at hand.

"Hey, Andy! Andy the doctors here!!"

"Right send them in will you!" Andy felt a sudden panic bubble inside of his chest. He wanted to actually clean the man's bruises and all, but was too caught up in the mans very tone...chest and lovely body...and _Jeauses christ he has a v-line! It leads straight to hi-_

"Sharif Talor I see you're trying to keep this man alive and well!"

"Errm...Yeah! Yes, yes sir I sure am trying my hardest to keep him breathing, which is mighty shallow."

"I'll see what can be done, you stay in here with me alright?"

"Yes sir."

《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《

A few hours had passed and the doctor come and gone, and sevral things were learned. The man had a small fracture on his rib from the look of things, the bruises could use some gentle care. He had a minor head injury that was soon cleaned up and all, and his lip wasn't busted to badly. He was suffering from a concussion and heat stroke, however. 

How that was possible, no one could really place, but he seemed fine other than those things.

_"And hey now Mr Talor...take him to either a hospital or someone's house. Make sure he's taken care of."_

Those words that the doctor said keep ringing in Andy's mind. He could have dropped the man off with Barny, but that was an awful idea, same went for Floyd, Goober, and the vast majority of Mayberry. So instead he sat in the small room messing with the shorter man's hair as he thought everything over. And also looked through the man's things he found in his pockets. 

The pocket watch was made of fine silver, had Roman numerals on it, and on the front of the watch, you could look inside of it and see all the gears turning. The face that covered it was pure silver and on the inside held an inscription which Andy couldn't read.

Then came the switchblade, same problem, had a small inscription that Andy couldn't make out, but was a nice wood and iron, very durable material. The flask had a clover on it, with a date and what seemed to be lyrics to a folk song on the back of the flask. Which Andy did confiscate, due to the strong smell of some sort of alcohol. Then came the keys, which didn't go to the car Andy found him in, they went to...to what said BENTLY Andy just knew that it was a different car.

And last was the wallet, the man had $45.50 from loose change and cash in the wallet, a token, or poker chip that seemed important enough to have on a string, driver licences and two cards for what he assumed to be club memberships. The licences was a plain one, had his photo, date of birth, and where he was from as well as name. 

His name, Christopher Bennett Calhoun, he was born in 1945 making him just a few years younger than Andy himself, Christopher was 22, and andy was 27. He was born in Boston and was a current resident there. So what was he doing all the way in Mayberry, which was for the record in North Carolina?

"Well know..I have a name to a man, so your Christopher, Bennett Calhoun and live in Boston...but what in the world are you doing here boy?" The man named Christopher didn't answer for obvious reasons but Andy still liked to mess around with himself. 

"Hey, Andy what all did you find out about the fella?!" 

"Well...let me tell you just a little something, something Barny."

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

It was the late ending, and Andy was having a lot more difficult time getting the unconscious man out of his car than he would have thought. When he first did this it was very easy, but he was filled with adrenaline and a bundle of nerves. Now he was just scared of hurting the man.

"Andy...Oh, Andy who's this poor boy? He looks like some gave him a good beating."

"Christopher Calhoun he's from Boston and is gonna be nursed back to health and staying with us. Found him in a car, bout....three miles north of town, and was just barely hanging on."

"Well he looks a lot better now, and Andy makes sure you give him the good bed in the guest bedroom."

"As opposed to giving him the couch Aunt Bee?"

"Andy you stop that joking and get this boy a bed!"

"Yes ma'am, I'm getting to it."

《《《《《《《《《《《《》》》》》 》》》》》》

The stairs were the most difficult part of this all, getting him up the stairs and into bed there were other difficulties but that part was the most challenging by far. 

"For someone so small, you're very well buildet and very heavy."

Andy expected no reply like he had gotten all that day, but instead, he heard a small whine as Christopher shifted his head a little slightly moved about the bed. This carried on before he rested himself back into place, but then the very unexpected happened.

His eyes opened just enough to show these beautiful greyish-green eyes...maybe blue? Andy didn't know he just found them beautiful and they looked like beacons in the dim room. "Dear God...those are just the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

"Meee??" 

A dry and croaky tone filled Andy's ears as he looked down more to see the very disoriented man before him. The voice didn't sound English at all anyway, and well what but did sound English was craked and sounded bad.

"Huh? Wait now, you probably want some water, there's a glass with a paper straw."

Christopher gladly took the straw around his still red lip as he nearly choked himself from trying to drink the water. Which didn't take long to disappear completely.

"Wo, wo slow down your gonna choke on the water!" Andy was a little late on the response to seeing Christopher drink the entire glass in just a few sips almost, but damnit those eyes are mesmerizing!

"Sorry bout that mate...where am I anyway?"

Definitely not American, or if he was he grew up in a household of people who sounded likey they were from England. "Well, your in Mayberry, in my home and your gonna rest because well...your injured badly is all."

Christopher gave a small nod before laying back down, the pillow filling in around his small angular face that had seen better days. "Got any Bailys?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what that is..."

"Tis just a bit of Irish cream and Irish whiskey mixed into one wonderful combination."

"We don't have that, nor do we have any alcohol... you're in a dry country, sir."

"Well fuck."

"Hey now! Watch your mouth."

"Feck you..."

Andy had a look of anger on his face but soon put it aside, the man was from a different part of the states, and from the way he talked, probably a different country too.

"Where you from anyway? Your ID said Boston, but I'm not sure why you have a funny little accent."

"Ah, yeah from over in Country Claire, Ireland...but we moved here when I was bout, 6 so I've kept the accent all these years sir." Andy gave a nod, he could always understand when that one fellow. Malcolm Merriwether was his name...but he had a more springy accent while the man before andy, Christopher had a...more deep and slightly jumpy accent. 

Regardless they sounded similar in his mind at least. "Well..its a nice accent, but you still can really drink anything other than some tea, juice, water...the occasional soda pop."

"You have Irish breakfast tea?"

"No...no I've never heard of that, we have some cold sweet tea though!"

Christopher gave a heavy sigh as his eyes closed once again and he snuggled back into the comforts of the bed. "Tis all fine...just, if you find any get some ye?" 

Andy was confused about the man, but gave a simple response of, "I'll try." Before leaving to go to his own room and grab a book, before heading downstairs for dinner. It amazes him at how it was still daylight even with it only being 6:00 seemed like not so long ago it was dark by this time.

"Hey, paw! I stopped by the courthouse early to see you, but couldn't find you...but Barny said that y'all caught a dangerous gangster from New York is that true?"

Andy had just about enough of Barny that day.

"No, no he's just an injured man from Boston, and here's the thing...we have him as a guest and he's asleep right now."

"But Barny said he was a bad guy."

"Yeah, well Barney says a lot of things that happen to be wrong...now ho wash-up supper is almost done."

"Yes sir."

Andy gave a small smile to Opie before falling onto his favourite seat and relaxing, the book in his had long forgotten as he simply sat and relaxed.

Maybe having a guest wouldn't be so bad, maybe Christopher could help Aunt Bee and Opie some...maybe he could do other things, Andy wasn't quite sure but did like the sound of having a new guest in the house...expeillay one that looked like him.

(This is probably a few...probably 5 episodes after "Andy's English Valet." Which has Malcome show up, and so Barny is still there unlike in the...6th or 7th seasons were he leaves, and Gomer is also there as well.)


	2. Watch your mouth young man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christopher Calhoun, the man who is currently still in and out of consciousness if the house of Sharif Andy Taylor has woke up fully and the household learns just how bad people speak where he's from. With that comes some strange stories and words of the man, along with pouting of loss of his precious flask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long delay!!! I had severed writer's block, and then a horrible flair up of mono, then more writer's block, then the fucked Bruins, and I'm sure no one will be reading this chapter but hey it"s out! But I've returned!  
> Also, like, poor Andy, he just wants Christopher to be good and not swear but that's all he does, just casually puts the word fuck into a sentence.

It was around noon Christopher gathered, from the way the room felt warm as little rays of sunlight pecked through the windows, casting a golden colour over everything in the room he could feel the warmth radiating off of it, but also felt a nice cold wet rag on his template...Who gave him this?

He wasn't certain, he was too sick and his body was in so much pain that he let out a wheezing cry of sorts, caused by him trying to sit up. He leaned back short breaths leaving him as his grey-green eyes darting around the small room and seeing the rather odd decor.

Cream coloured walls with white trim. Brown doors that seemed simple and from a different time with the long and short carved rectangles and squares on the door that was dawned with an off gold knob. That was the left side of the room, which also had what seemed to be a closet, and nightstand right by him with a lamp, book, and glass of water with a straw. He wanted the water but couldn't quite move yet.

So he moved to the front of his view now, a dresser simple, with little trinkets and things on it and a small display of books. To his right was a window, and a chest, presumably full of things, maybe quilts, or pillows, that what his mum used to do, have a chest full of blankets and quilts for winter.

His thoughts wandered as he was pulled from them when the doorknob turned and in stepped a strange man he barely recognized. He was tall, well, taller than himself that was. The man had dark brown hair that looked like chocolate almost, lightly tan skin from probably wandering out into the sun all the time, and he also was wearing a...police? No, Sharif...Sharif's uniform, hell he needed a drink already if he was stuck inside what seemed to be the Sharif's house.

"Well looky who's wide awake and looks just a tab bit better! Now then, can I getcha anything? Need help sitting up, or getting a drink?" The man spoke, a light happy voice with an almost southern like draw to it, but not quite southern.

It was strange and sounded chirpy almost to Christopher as he tried hard to lean back up but a struggled gasp left him. 

So he instead took it upon himself to try and speak, barely a word came out of his still dry throat as he shakily motioned for the water with his hand, barely able to move it from how sore his body was. 

"Right! Right, my apologies, you must be very thirsty," The man walked over and gently moved Christopher up so that he could prop the man on some pillows and help him drink his water wish he greedily drank half a pitcher of before he felt fine, and ready to talk again. 

"Thank you, I...I don't know yer name but thank ye...was quite nice, and...I, umm...Don't know where I am, but know that I hurt and am a little hungry." Christopher spoke slowly and a little sluggishly with a perfectly notable accent, and it seems he doesn't remember that he asked this yesterday. 

Andy was shocked, but at the same time expected it, and while it made sense, it didn't...then again the man had a very mild concussion that was just against his template that was all, and it was still bruised badly. 

"Oh, oh...Well, I don't mind telling you again, I quite like talking at times, so umm..." Andy took a moment to think, trying to think of a few longer possibilities of talking before opening his mouth to finally speak to the shorter man. "You're in Mayberry, North Carolina, and you're in my house, I'm Andy Griffith and I have my aunt Bee staying with me and my 6-year-old son Opie here, and I'm the Sharif of this tiny town." He finished with a smile and took some of the sheets off the man noticed he was sweating an awful lot.

"Say, can...do you think you can handle a bath right now? Your just, all...sweaty and I think a cool bath will help you, then I can lend you some clothes while we wash yours, it is laundry day after all." 

He hated it, barely awake in this house, and Christopher was already dying from how sweet and kind, and charming, and Jesus fucking christ this man was making his face heat up just by that dumb smile on his face alone. So he swallowed the dry lump in his throat as he giggled a moment before answering. "Ye-ye-yeah...yeah, sure, I can do with a good hot one, fucking love one." He didn't see anything wrong with the sentence, be he saw Andy's face scrunch up and looked at him in disbelief almost before slightly yelling.

"Hey! Hey now, watch your language we don't talk like that round here!" Andy seemed angry as he spoke, but this only drove a further instinct of slight flirtation as well as smugness to resurface in Christopher. "Oh please, I'm sure when you have lonely nights you whisper fuck under your breath at least five times boyo." He replied with a smirk on his lips and a bright gleam in the eyes. 

"Who are you calling boyo young man, last I check-in 27 and your 22, and I'm much larger than you so shut your gob before I through you into the tub and leave you to fend for yourself." He didn't want that, he needed help up, and hell might need help washing his hair but god he truly couldn't move really, he was just too sore. 

"Yeah, yeah, I get it...I need a bath and need help, I'm...I apologize for my words but as soon as I'm able to walk again you're getting more of the small bits okay.." Andy didn't respond, only helped the man out of the bed, down the hall, and into the bathroom as he set him down on the toilet lid covering and realized something. 

If Christopher could barely move, how would he get undressed or even bath himself? "Say, umm...you, you wouldn't care if I, helped you would you? Just until your better, don't think you could do it yourself." Oh, oh this might be a good turn around...yes definitely a great turn around for Christopher. Getting waited on hand and foot possibly, but if not that would be fine, but he still enjoyed the thoughts of having the...strangely, taller man that loomed over him, wait on him.

"You don't have to, I approached it it, however, it seems like a good idea considering I'm having troubles moving my arms Andy." Christopher didn't know the power he had over him, didn't process how much his little accent made the taller man jump with joy and thoughts.

 _'Oh, oh, oh hell, oh hell this boy's accent is doing so many things to me, oh hell it sounds wonderful when he just said my name!'_ Andy thought to himself as his lips turned up in a bashful manner to the younger Irishmen as he is now being placed as such. Now granted, he was only five years younger than Andy himself, but good god he was so small, toned, had a v-line, but he was so...small and so short, and how yes, the boy is a deadweight yesterday was hard, but today was much easier for Andy.

"No problem at all! Come here now, let's get your shirt off, and your pants shall we." Andy spoke relatively chipper with a light tone and smile on his face as he helped the man before him undress and slowly become completely nude before him. 

It was interesting, to say the least for both men one who didn't care and was focused on the bathtub and the other who wanted his eyes and mind to stop wandering around at reviving scenarios that couldn't ever happen with the two. But dear lord for someone so small he sure was the tone.

"Right then, let's get you into the clean bath and bathed with the good soap."

"As a pose to the bad soap or nee na soap at all?"

That's something Andy would say, something he would always say as suppose to, but never the nee na bit...he assumed it meant no. 

"Well yeah, we have good soap, it's just some in better than others for scrubbing you clean Chis, mind if I call you that? Or maybe Ben, since your middle names Bennett." Andy seemed happy to come up with such small but nice nicknames, but it took a few moments before Christopher processed once more that he was in the Sharif's home, and he had been checked out to make sure he was good. 

"Ye, yeah, tha- Switchblade and watch...were are they as well as the coins and flask." the way his eyes widened at the sudden realization of he didn't have them near him or even on him shot through him like a fresh bullet to the shoulder and sent just as much panic though him.

"Umm...they are in my room, I put them in a box for safekeeping and labelled them your things, though I cleaned the flask out, we don't allow alcoholic drinks, Ben." Andy was patient with him, understanding that he probably revived them as gifts, or maybe they belonged to his father, maybe a mother who knows, all he knows was that well...you shouldn't yell at someone even if they seek strangely or ask about things they should know already. 

"Oh, oh...okay, thank ye, they are just special belongings to me that I cherish, most of them passed down, obtained somehow, or, or um...birthday gifts from me da or grand da, even ma or grandma." Christopher smiled as he spoke out to Andy, a slight one but a smile none the less that made him feel cheerful and relaxed. 

He soon found himself being lowered and helped into the tub after he was stripped bare and lowered into a cool tub, it brings a soft whimper from him as he felt hot and dizzy in the tub.

"Hey now, don't go fainting on me alright, be, be patient and let your body, body cool down a bit alright?" Andy told him to sit and let his body cool down, and while that was happening Andy was getting a scrubber ready with soap and getting it all on Christopher. "Here we go, some nice soap, I'm gonna go rough so let me know if it hurts you or anything, alright Ben." It earned a slight chuckle and laugh from the man, as Andy began to scrub away some dirt and old blood, being careful but harsh enough to get him clean.

"You don't have to worry, I like it rough, but never knew the Sherif would like it that way." Another smug comment came from him, and it made Andy drop his scrubber in the bathwater and stare blankly at Christopher. Andy would lie if he stated he wasn't pink in the cheeks by now. 

"Now you listen here! Another one of, of those dirty comments from you and I'll walk outta hear you hear me!" Andy shouted slightly but it only earned a slight chuckle from Christopher who seemed to think it was funny.

This again prompted Christopher to shut his mouth and behave, only becuse he needed help. The scrubbing began and he whined here and there about it, about how hard he was going or pushing, trying to get every bit of him clean even his hair! Which Christopher didn't mind, he was soft and he liked the way he washed it, making his mind wander and sink into compleat relaxation finally.

After a short bit he finaly moved to be rinsed off with normal water, and helped out and up to dry off, his hair even getting brushed with a comb of Andy's. "There you go, fit as a fiddle and clean as a whistle!" He stood back, almost admiring the job he did cleaning and drying him off. It was only then he noticed while yes he had muscle tone, it was very little, but enough to show he could somewhat hold a fight.

"Yeah, guess so.." Christopher spoke softly, he seemed exhausted but also, made quick work of patching him back up, and helped him slip on a robe before helping him out and helping him to his bed again, seeing as he seemed extreamly dizzy and sick. "Did I overwork you? Your head is still pretty messed up you know." Andy asked him but only got a muffled response as his knees gave out and he fell aginest Andy, who picked him up and put him on a newly cleaned bed. Aunt Bee must have done it while they were in the bathroom 

"Now you rest up, you have a robe on for now but come here I'll help you into some boxers since your running a slight temp, and while its warm outside, and normaly is, it dose get mighty cold here." Andy chuckled as he helped him slip the robe off, it taking everything in him not to glance down as he helped Christopher into his boxers. The man seemed exhausted as he fell onto the bed.

Andy rubbed his head and went off downstairs, to wait for the late dinner they were having. 

○■○■○■○■○■○■○■○■○■○■

Later just a little after everyone sat down to dinner, which was a warm tomato soup to go with the rather chilly evening, did Andy take a bowl upstairs to feed Christopher. Opie did ask why he was leaving and why the man got to eat upstairs but Andy shot down his question imedaitly and told him he was sick and could barely walk.

"But paw! How come that man gets to stay in bed and eat, but whenever I have a slight fever I still gotta come down stairs and eat at the table..." Opie poutednout and was promptly scolded by Aunt Bee.

"Opie we've been through this! He's sick, and he truely can't move,no had to help him to the bathroom and help him wash up, the poor thing is helpless like a injured animal, and half the time your fever is gone by dinner." Andy told him as he put the soup on a try with some fresh rolls and water, along with some pills for him incase he needed them. "Ah, ah thank you Aunt Bee I really appreciate it." He gave a smile before leaving to go and help Christopher with dinner.

Who was still sound asleep and did, but didn't seem so eager to wake up, only reason he tried to sit up was because he needed food and some more water. Andy of cource placed the tray down and helped him sit up once again, and when that happened Christopher was making slight grabby hands for the food, thr sight made Andy chuckle.

"Alright, not allergic to anything are you?" He asked, and this made Christopher stop for a moment. "Umm....Stawberries, close my throat off and make me horribly sick, and nuts make me cough and get arash, also mess my stomach up." He stated and let a small gasp come from him as he was shown the warm bowl of soup and the rolls. He had to have help with the spoon, but managed to wat fine with the bread and dipping.

He ate in silance, and as time went on he managed to down the whole bowl, three of the five rolls, a glass of water and two painkillers and a nausea pill. "Tell the person who cooked it was wonderful, unless you did then I thank you kindly it was wonderful." Christopher smiled as he wiped his hands off and slightly hiccups and looked very sleepy now. 

Andy chuckled at him, as he packed the tray back up and watched Christopher dlowly fall asleep again. "I'll tell her you loved it Chris.." Andy smiled as he left, making sure to tell Aunt bee he lived it and was alseep again, but loved it. She was thrilled with this news.

Soon the house fell still and quiet, everyone was asleep and the only indeactions of time was the short passage of day to night, and the sounds outside. That night everyone sleep well, and when Andy went into Christopher's room to see if he needed anything, he was once again greeted by a sleepy, cocky, smug, dirty minded boston man, who didn't know when to be quiet.

"Now, now you lsietne here Christopher Bennett Calhoun! If I get one more of those kinda peeps from you I'm, I'm gonna lose it you hear!" Andy's repsinces and anger seemed to be making him laugh, but soon he just stormed off. "And watch your mouth young man!" Was the last thing he said as he left for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no exuse for myself and feel so horrible for leaving for so long long, or just not being inspired to write for this fic but still I'm so, so sorry!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Positive, or constructive criticism is more than welcomed! Also leave ideas on what I should do with this series.


End file.
